


Où est Charlie ?

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Daenerys s'ennuie. Profondément. Heureusement que Arya, de retour de son expédition, est là pour lui trouver une activité : dans le nouveau monde, les hommes connaissent eux aussi les dragons. Dany se met alors en tête de mettre la main sur un de ses dragons, et sur un de ses dragonologistes en passant. Pendant ce temps, la communauté sorcière se pose une question : où est Charlie ?





	Où est Charlie ?

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoici avec mon premier crossover, cela devait donc forcément être sur deux univers qui me tiennent à cœur : GOT et Harry Potter. Ce texte est né d'un défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, à savoir la phrase "J'ai kidnappé Charlie Weasley car je m'ennuyais". En espérant que le résultat vous plaise !
> 
> Ce texte répond aussi au prompt 733 du défi fou (métier : Dragonologiste) et au prompt 261 du Mille-prompts (crossover GOT x HP)
> 
> Précisions : pour les besoins du texte j'ai changé quelques trucs par rapport à la fin de la série (qui, à l'exception de Jaime, me convient bien) : Jon n'a pas tué Daenerys mais l'a épousé, ils gouvernent tous les deux sur Westeros.  
Aller, bonne lecture !

Daenerys Targaryen avait toujours parcouru le monde. Sa course perpétuelle avait commencé alors même qu'elle n'était pas née, encore dans le ventre de sa mère qui était allée se réfugier à Peyredragon pour échapper au contexte troublé de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. C'est toujours cet usurpateur que Daenerys et son frère avaient fui, se rendant de maisons en maisons, quettant sans cesse pour trouver un endroit stable. La jeune enfant avait d'abord cru que ce foyer promis serait la demeure du marchand qui les avaient recueillis, Illyrio Mopatis – mais ses espoirs avaient été mis à mal lorsqu'elle avait été fiancée (ou vendue, selon son point de vue) à un obscure barbare répondant au nom de Khal Drogo.

Les dothrakis, le peuple à qui elle appartenait désormais, étaient de culture nomade. Daenerys avait alors fait une croix sur souhait d'établissement fixe – et alors que les semaines passaient et son affection pour son mari grandissait, Daenerys en était venue à conclure que son seul véritable foyer était cet homme bagarreur, taciturne et étonnamment affectueux. Mais la mort avait emmené ce dernier, tout comme la folie et l'impatience s'étaient saisies de son frère. Daenerys n'avait alors eu de cesse de marcher, voler, naviguer de cités en cités, sans jamais se retourner. Les miettes de son idylle dothrakis s'étaient au fur et à mesure envolées, pour ne laisser qu'une seule obsession, sourde et lancinante : récupérer le trône de fer.

Le chemin n'avait pas été facile, entre l'armée des morts à combattre et une nation à plier, mais Daenerys avait finalement atteint son but. Elle avait réussi là où son frère avait échoué, seule, à la force de ses flammes et de sa détermination. Assise sur son trône, dominant le monde, le résultat en était à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Il y avait une seule chose que Daenerys n'avait pas prévu : l'ennui.

Daenerys s'ennuyait. Profondément. Elle n'aurait pas dû pourtant, en tant que reine elle avait de nombreuses prérogatives, et ses moments de femme étaient consacrés à son mari, Jon Snow. Oui, Daenerys aurait dû être comblée et bien occupée, mais tel n'était pas le cas. Gérer une période troublée suite à une prise de pouvoir n'était rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté à Meereen. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus existant, insolite et nouveau. Mais quoi ?

.

La réponse lui fut apportée deux ans après son accession au pouvoir. Arya Stark, la jeune sœur de son mari (Daenerys se retenait de rectifier cousine à chaque fois) venait de rentrer d'un long périple en mer à la recherche d'une terre encore plus occidentale que Westeros. Un grand banquet avait organisé à la cour afin qu'elle puisse présenter ses découvertes.

Après la cérémonie officielle, les Stark (descendus du Nord pour l'occasion), Daenerys et Jon, s'étaient joints pour dîner afin d'écouter un rapport plus privé de la part d'Arya. Celle-ci avait conté avec émerveillement les nombreux objets, plantes et coutumes qu'elle avait observé. Elle avait terminé son exposé par la plus incroyable de ses découvertes :

\- Les hommes de cette contrées connaissent eux aussi les dragons, Majesté !

\- Que dites-vous ? Comment cela se peut-il ? s'était interloquée Daenerys.

\- Comment, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai vu des dragons, aussi vrais que le vôtre. Ils sont cependant plus nombreux. Certains d'entre eux vivent dans des réserves où des spécialistes s'occupent de veiller à leur santé, tandis que d'autres évoluent librement dans les campagnes.

Daenerys s'était montrée partagée par cette révélation. D'un côté, elle n'aimait pas savoir que quelques-un d'autre pourrait prétendre à son titre de Mère des dragons. Mais de l'autre... savoir que Drogon n'était pas le dernier de son espèce, que quelque part se trouvaient d'autres dragons... Elle était toujours aussi triste de la mort de deux de ses enfants. Elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Viserion et Rhaegal, elle le savait mais... peut-être qu'élever un nouveau petit protégé pourrait aider son cœur endeuillé ?

Et de plus, ce dit-elle avec satisfaction, s'occuper d'un bébé dragon n'était pas de tout repos. Voilà quelque chose qui pourrait bien la sortir de son ennui... Oui, c'était décidé, Daenerys allait se procurer l'un de ces dragons. Ainsi que l'un de ces fameux spécialistes – un soigneur ne serait jamais de trop.

\- Et comment peut-on les contacter, ces fameux étrangers ? s'enquit la reine.

\- Majesté, sauf votre respect, je vous déconseille de tenter une approche. Du moins, pas pour un dragon, ajouta-t-elle en comprenant les souhaits de son interlocutrice. Ces personnes sont des sortes de mages qui pratiquent la sorcellerie. Je les ai vu faire des tours incroyables... Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer des espions et ensuite des délégations officielles lorsque nous aurons recueillis quelques informations.

Daenerys hocha distraitement la tête, sans en penser un mot. Elle était reine, elle s'ennuyait, elle voulait son dragon et son spécialiste. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à ciel ouvert ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle allait œuvrer dans l'ombre.

.

Charlie Weasley souffla sur quelques cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, mais la mèche rebelle revenait sans cesse. Il aurait bien utilisé ses mains pour se refaire une queue de cheval digne de ce nom, mais celles-ci étaient actuellement couvertes d'excréments. En devenant dragonologiste, il avait accepté depuis longtemps le fait qu'il serait pour la plupart de son temps sale et boueux, mais tout de même – mettre du purin dans ses cheveux faisait parti des limites qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir. Soupirant une dernière fois, il secoua la tête énergiquement dans une tentative (ratée) de chasser ces foutues mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Voyant que son action demeurait sans effets positifs, il fustigea mentalement une nouvelle fois l'inventeur de la courte paille, ses collègues, et sa malchance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui tombe sur la corvée de nettoyage ? S'il n'avait pas tiré cette foutue petite brindille, il serait actuellement loin de la réserve, en train de s'envoyer en l'air aux bras d'un torride bulgare, et pas à trimer dans toute cette merde. Foutue merde, rajouta-t-il mentalement. Et foutus dragons incapables de ne pas faire leurs besoins sur les toits de la réserve. Ils avaient 900 hectares pour chier où ils voulaient, et ils venaient pile sur les pauvres petites cabanes des soigneurs ?

Ça devait être un complot de ce foutu univers, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Puis Charlie décida de se calmer sur les jurons – il n'était jamais à l'abri que sa mère débarque de derrière un buisson, lise dans ses pensées, et lui remonte les bretelles pour son langage grossier. Ce scénario était certes hautement improbable, mais pas complètement impossible.

.

Hautement improbable mais pas complètement impossible, tout comme ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il venait de terminer de nettoyer l'un des nombreux toits sur sa liste, lorsque des hommes étaient sortis de nulle part. Passant outre le fait qu'ils semblaient être sortis tout droit d'un livre de fantasy médiévale (ou peut-être étaient-ils des cosplayeurs fan de Tolkien ?) et résistant à l'envie de les féliciter pour leur costume très réussi, Charlie se prépara à leur indiquer la sortie de la réserve qui n'était pas ouverte à cette heure-ci, et surtout pas sans accompagnateurs. Mais avant qu'ils ne puisse leur adresser ses recommandations, il remarqua quelque chose d'horrible, de scandaleux, de terrifiant : les intrus avaient pris un œuf de dragon. Lâchant sceau, racloir, et autres ustensiles de nettoyage, Charlie fit un geste pour se saisir de sa baguette – hors de question de laisser des étrangers à la réserve toucher un innocent œuf de dragon ! Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie que la maman dragon du bébé ne vienne protéger son enfant. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu (il essaya de ne pas rire en pensant à ce jeu de mot pour le moins stupide) si c'était le cas.

Il commença à dire « Stupé... » lorsqu'un coup lui fut porté à la tempe, et il sombra dans l'inconscience, avant de penser Foutus étrangers qui sortent de nulle part. Non mais franchement, quel était le pourcentage de malchance que ça lui arrive à lui ? Il allait se faire trucider par ses supérieurs lorsque ceux-ci allaient apprendre que des cosplayeurs du Seigneur des anneaux avaient enlevé un œuf pour en faire du caviar de dragon ou autres activités du marché noir dont il ne voulait même pas avoir connaissance.

Du moins, c'est ce que Charlie pensait. Il n'aurait en effet pas pu imaginer qu'il venait de se faire kidnapper par des hommes d'une contrée encore inconnue parce que sa souveraine s'ennuyait et voulait des dragons pour palier à son manque d'activités !

Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer oui. En revanche, il allait vite le découvrir – et sa première pensée allait être pour cette brindille qui avait scellé son sort.   
Foutue courte paille !


End file.
